1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video image distributing system for displaying video images sensed by a camera whose parameters are remotely controlled by users in remote places.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional system for distributing video images sensed by a given camera or the like to a plurality of remote points through a network to display them, a camera control system is known, which allows the users at the respective points to control geometric parameters (pan angle, tilt angle, zoom magnification, and the like) for the camera so as to obtain video images at desired points and view angles at the points.
In a conventional camera control system of this type, however, a plurality of users cannot simultaneously control the geometric parameters for the camera. This problem may be solved by installing a plurality of cameras in the same place. In this case, however, a high cost is required to prepare the plurality of cameras, posing a new problem.
The present invention has been made to solve this problem, and has as its object to allow a plurality of users to simultaneously obtain desired video images and minimize a deterioration in the image quality of video images distributed to the respective users while keeping the cost low by using one camera.
It is another object of the present invention to satisfy the maximum number of requirements in accordance with the contents of requirements from users and minimize a deterioration in the image quality of video images distributed to the respective users.
It is still another object of the present invention to efficiently manage camera control rights and minimize a deterioration in image quality by using statistical information about areas (directions of optical axis of a camera and zoom magnifications) desired by users.
In order to achieve at least one of the above objects, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image distributing system for distributing images from a camera at least one of whose panning, tilting, and zooming can be controlled, through a network, comprising receiving means for receiving information about an image sensing area of the camera which is required by each of a plurality of client terminals, control means for controlling the camera to include the image sensing areas of the camera which are required from the respective client terminals, and distributing means for cutting images of the image sensing areas of the camera which are required from the respective client terminals, from an image sensed by the cut camera controlled by the control means and distributing the images to the respective client terminals.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a client terminal for requiring distribution of an image from a camera whose panning, tilting, and zooming can be controlled, comprising designation means for designating acquiring of an image of a desired image sensing area of the camera, acquiring means for acquiring information about a current image sensing area of the camera, and display means for displaying a first frame indicating an area which can be sensed by controlling panning, tilting, and zooming of the camera, a second frame displayed in the first frame and indicating an image sensing area designated by the designation means, and a third frame displayed in the first frame and indicating a current image sensing area of the camera which is acquired by the acquiring means.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image distributing method of distributing images from a camera at least one of whose panning, tilting, and zooming can be controlled, through a network, comprising a receiving step of loading information about an image sensing area of the camera which is required by each of a plurality of client terminals, a control step of controlling the camera to include the image sensing areas of the camera which are required from the respective client terminals, and a distributing step of extracted images of the image sensing areas of the camera which are required from the respective client terminals, from an image sensed by the camera controlled in the control step and distributing the extracted images to the respective client terminals.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for a client terminal for requiring distribution of an image from a camera whose panning, tilting, and zooming can be controlled, comprising a designation step of designating loading of an image of a desired image sensing area of the camera, an acquiring step of acquiring information about a current image sensing area of the camera, and a display step of displaying a first frame indicating an area which can be sensed by controlling panning, tilting, and zooming of the camera, a second frame displayed in the first frame and indicating an image sensing area designated in the designation step, and a third frame displayed in the first frame and indicating a current image sensing area of the camera which is acquired in the acquiring step.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium for computer-readably storing a program for executing an image distributing method of distributing images from a camera at least one of whose panning, tilting and zooming can be controlled, through a network, the image distributing method comprising a receiving step of loading information about an image sensing area of a camera which is required by each of a plurality of client terminals, a control step of controlling the camera to include the image sensing areas of the camera which are required from the respective client terminals, and a distributing step of cutting images of the image sensing areas of the camera which are required from the respective client terminals, from an image sensed by the camera controlled in the control step and distributing the cut images to the respective client terminals.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium for computer-readably storing a program for executing a method for a client terminal for requiring distribution of an image from a camera whose panning, tilting, and zooming can be controlled, the method comprising a designation step of designating acquiring of an image of a desired image sensing area of the camera, an acquiring step of acquiring information about a current image sensing area of the camera, and a display step of displaying a first frame indicating an area which can be photographed by controlling panning, tilting, and zooming of the camera, a second frame displayed in the first frame and indicating an image sensing area designated in the designation step, and a third frame displayed in the first frame and indicating a current image sensing area of the camera which is acquired in the acquiring step.